Ring of Love
by chishoujo
Summary: Mikan is waiting for her boyfriend, Natsume, to fetch her. But, something bad is about to happen.. What is this bad thing? Please read and find out! R


**Author's notes:** Ohayou minna! This is my first ever fic so please be kind to me. - This story is based on one of the story that I read. I added and erased some parts of the original story but the main concept is from that story.

So please R&R!

**Warning: **Natsume is OOC (Out-of-character) in this story... So please just bear with it..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Ring of love**

Mikan Sakura is a 23 year old lady who has a long, wavy auburn hair. Her fair complexion can be compared to a porcelain doll. She's nice and friendly so the people who knows her really likes her. She came from a rich family but despite that she is really humble.

She was sitting on the chair of the café shop she's working at. She was waiting for her boyfriend to fetch her because he promised her that they will eat dinner together, though he is late already. With her nothing to do because her shift was already up and she was just waiting for Natsume, she started looking curiously at her diamond ring which has a sakura flower shape. It was given by Natsume when he gave proposed to her.

After 10 minutes of just curiously looking at her ring and of admiring it...

"Ahhh!! Where's Natsume? I hope he's okay." She said.

"Oh, God! Please let him be safe, Natsume has been late for 1 hour already." She added.

Anna, her co-worker, said to her "Oww… Don't worry, Mikan. Your boyfriend will be here soon. Maybe he was just delayed by the traffic."

"Yeah, you're right." Mikan concluded.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

BBBEEEEEEPPPPP!!

"Urgh! What's with this traffic! I'm already late!" Natsume Hyuuga exclaimed while honking his car.

Natsume is a very hot and gorgeous guy. He is currently the CEO of the company he is currently working at. He is Mikan's childhood friend and since they were young, he always loves Mikan. She is the most important person to him.

Suddenly, Natsume felt chills that made him shiver and he thought of Mikan. then out-of-nowhere Mikan's face was covered with red background. A dreadful feeling immediately came to him that made him want to go out of his car and see Mikan as soon as possible.

When he was about to go out the car and run to see Mikan because of the feeling he just felt, the cars ahead of him started moving and so he continued driving his car increasing his speed to reach his girlfriend.

* * *

**Back to Mikan**

Mikan began to notice that the number of people in the café is getting smaller. She was starting to feel uncomfortable because of the evil look that the man who is looking suspicious because of his outfit. It seems that the man is hiding his face using his hooded shirt.

"Mikan…" Anna said.

"Aaahhh!" Mikan jumped from her seat.

"Hey, calm down. It's as if you've seen a killer or something." Anna joked.

"Ah… Hehehe… you must be right… I'm sorry.. Maybe, I'm just too worried for Natsume." Mikan excused.

But her thoughts are different from what she said. 'I am starting to get scared by the looks that that man was giving me. '

Anna interrupted Mikan's thoughts saying "Mikan can you look after the café, first? I will just make a call to Koko?"

"Of course! I'll wait, Anna-chan." Mikan said smiling, while convincing herself that it's okay if she's going to be alone with the man she is scared of.

When Anna went out, the man with the suspicious look and immediately went to her.

He pointed at her a gun and said "Give me the ring you're wearing or I'll shoot you!"

"No! I won't give this to you!" Mikan exclaimed.

Though she was scared, she won't exchange the ring Natsume had given her for anything.

When the man heard sound of footsteps coming near them, he asked again "Give it or die!"

"No!" Mikan refused bravely.

The sound of footsteps was now close and so, the man fired his gun to Mikan.

Natsume was about to enter the café when a loud bang from the shop made his heart skipped a beat. He immediately opened the door and saw a scene he is the most scared of happening.

Mikan was lying on the ground with pool of blood on her. She was still holding her hand with the ring. While a man standing in front of her holding the gun that just shoot her seconds ago.

Natsume was so enraged that no words can describe what he is feeling. His surroundings seemed black and he attacked the guy who shot Mikan. He got the gun from the guy and punched him with all his strength and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Anna, who had heard the gunshot, run to go inside the shop. Though she was too shock to see Mikan with blood and Natsume on the act of punching a guy, she acted on her instincts and called for ambulance. She was not able to run to Mikan when she saw Natsume in Mikan's side. Though she want to run to Mikan, she gave them their time as she went out the shop and cried to herself, praying to God to save Mikan..

Back To Natsume and Mikan

Natsume embraced her body tightly. Hot tears started to flow out of his eyes. "Mi…Mikan… Why didn't you gave the ring to that guy? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for… for that thing?! It's nothing compare to you!" Natsume asked while his body was trembling.

"Nat.. Natsume.. Don't say that.. it's unimportant… Didn't you tell me.. when you.. you gave it to me that it is part of your love? If I… gave it.. I'll feel that… I had lost your love…" Mikan replied.

**_Flashback_**

_Natsume and Mikan were having a romantic dinner for their anniversary as a couple. After their dinner, Natsume brought Mikan to the garden of the place and Natsume nervously asked._

_"Mikan, I will give you this with my love for you… Will you marry me?"_

_Mikan cried softly while she hugged Natsume tightly and said "I'll be more than willing to marry you."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Mi.. Mikan… please promise me, you won't leave me, okay? I don't know what I'll do if you'll leave me…" Natsume asked once again as tears fall uncontrollably from his eyes.

"I promise I won't leave you…" Mikan said as she touched Natsume's face.

Soon after, she fell unconscious while her hands went limp.

Just after she fainted, the ambulance came.

* * *

**T****he hospital**

Mikan was sent to the Emergercy Room. The doctors didn't let Natsume go inside the room. He insisted to go inside but they said he's not allowed

Natsume was

He was praying to God that his important person would be saved.

After 8 hours of waiting, Natsume cannot take it anymore and he decided that whatever they do, he won't be stopped from barging inside the ER and see Mikan.

When he was about to barge in, the room opened and the doctor came out.

Natsume grabbed his shirt and said "How is she?!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Hyuuga, the operation was successful. Now, it's up to her if she can manage to live or if she can't, she'll be in comatose and die." The doctor said.

Mikan was brought to a high class private room. It's been 2 days since the operation. Her breathing was soft and Natsume wouldn't leave Mikan's side.

He was waiting for Mikan to wake up. He was scared that if he leaves her side, she might go and leave him in this world.

Mikan moved her fingers and she slightly opened her eyes. When she woke up, she saw Natsume holding her hand, sleeping. She holds it tighter that made Natsume open his eyes.

He was very happy to see Mikan open her eyes. He hugged her and said "Mikan! You're alive! I thought you're going to leave me."

"Natsume, I promised that I won't leave you right?" Mikan replied.

Natsume looked at her and said "I love you, Mikan"

"I love you too." Mikan said.

And so they shared a passionate, warm kiss.

Well, love really conquers all, ne?

END

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Arigatou minna! I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. Thanks! -


End file.
